


An Orgasm In The Looking Glass

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Top Alfie Solomons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Alfie can't resist Tommy while he's trying getting ready and tries to see if they can finish on a deadline.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	An Orgasm In The Looking Glass

Tommy and Alfie had a breakfast meeting with associates to attend in thirty minutes. Driver would be there in ten minutes, a fifteen-minute journey and a five-minute wait. Tommy always believed it best to be early, getting up at the crack of dawn just to be ready for a meeting that, honestly, didn’t have much impact on anything. But, in his effort to be supportive, Alfie obliged by his wishes and did the same. Although, he never took as long as Tommy did. As long as his hair wasn’t a mess and his suit wasn’t creased, he was ready. The other man, however, the perfectionist that he was, was always determined to ensure every part of himself was more than presentable. So, he was stood bare for all but his underwear in front of the en-suite mirror, fixing his hair. His suit was still draped on the armchair in the bedroom, waiting until the last minute to be put on.

Alfie was sat, watching his moves from his place the bed with eyes running up and down his form; a certain ravenous glare within them that refused to look away for second, and when Tommy turned his body to the side check himself out in the mirror, he smirked and stood up from his comfortable seat on the mattress to stride into the en-suite. Of course, Tommy noticed this in his peripheral, and of course he chose to ignore that eternal grin stretched onto his lips as he made his way over, eventually finding his place behind him to press his warmth onto his back. That smirk still adorned Alfie’s lips and he stroked his beard, trying to catch Tommy’s gaze in the mirror. However, to Alfie’s disappointment, it was a fruitless exploit; those icy blues were too focused on the perfection of his hair to pay any attention to him in the slightest.

He quietly tsked and let his eyes wander to the only garment Tommy was wearing; those tight, white y-fronts that _beautifully_ hugged just the right parts of his body. He drifted a hand from his side to place it firmly on his arse,

“What’s this, eh?” He asked, shamelessly letching and biting his lip.

“That’s my underwear, Alfie.” Tommy deadpanned, still firmly holding his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror, arms above his head, manipulating his hair into a swish. He saw as Alfie’s head moved towards his shoulder, resting his chin there to continue his goading,

“Is it really?” He slowly raised his hand from Tommy’s curve to slip his thumb beneath the waistband. Still no reaction from the other man. Even as Alfie teasingly stroked the thin fabric between his fingers, purposefully brushing his knuckles on Tommy’s skin, his eyes remained well away from Alfie’s stare. 

Just to be safe, Alfie made a quick glance at Tommy’s wristwatch, still beside the sink. Nine minutes. Easy. “Well,” Alfie said, his tone switching to that persuasive and almost condescending like manner, bringing his mouth closer to the man’s ear, “How do you think _I_ feel about them bein’ in my way? Hm?” His thumb slipped down further, grazing Tommy’s soft skin with the warmth of his hand. The man paused his hair styling and brought his hands down to the sink, his eyes finally flicking up to look into Alfie’s through the mirror,

“I think you’re an impatient little sod.” Was all he said, lids narrowed and pupils dark. He didn’t move from Alfie’s hold however, and instead backed into it slightly, head craning up to give Alfie access to the skin. The man parted his lips hummed his mouth against Tommy’s neck, eyes closed and beard grazing the skin, and he pressed the palm of his other hand on Tommy’s stomach, pulling him closer into his warmth. When Tommy gasped at the warmth of the fingers against his cool skin and those wet lips against his neck, Alfie chuckled at him, bringing his mouth away to coyly respond in his deep, murmuring voice,

“Little?” He said, “Tommy, I’ll take _impatient_ , right, I’ll take _sod_ , yeah, but little?” His tone was laced with sarcastic hurt, as if Tommy’s quip had genuinely affronted him, “You know I am deeply, _deeply_ offended by that wicked tongue if yours sometimes.”

“Oh?” Tommy smirked and stuck his tongue through his teeth, tracing it across his lips. It was then, as he pushed himself back on him, that he realised Alfie was hard. His eyes tracked down to his own crotch in the mirror, dick sporting half-mast, and then turned them back to Alfie’s.

“Come on, Sweetie,” Alfie said, “Nine minutes and counting…” Then he winked at him, drawing his warm hand down, wrapping it snuggly it around his half hard cock. He held it there, unmoving, just looking into Tommy’s eyes with predatory lust. _Go on, say yes for me._

“Sure.”

Grin stretching wider, Alfie lifted his hand from the man’s stomach and held it around his neck, tilting his chin up so that they were both looking into Tommy’s eyes. He wanted him to look at himself. Tommy saw his own pupils were already blown wide, and his lids turned heavier as Alfie’s palm began to stroke; slow and steady jerks of his wrist, coaxing out a quiet, breathy moan from him; rather pathetic in comparison to the loud and libidinous groans Alfie knew he was capable of.

“Is that the best you can do, Tommy?” Alfie asked, his thumb stopping on this throbbing tip, pressing it onto his slit, “I expect better than that my darlin’” And Alfie kissed his neck again, tightened that grip, and let his tongue lap at Tommy’s skin. The man in front of him choked on his moan at the touch, chasing Alfie’s fist with a thrust forward into it, desperately craving a faster rhythm. At any other time, Alfie would’ve stopped, made him work for what he wanted, but they were pressed for time. Another glance at the watch. Eight minutes. Effortless.

He moved his hand around to Tommy’s entrance, pressing his fingers in without any sort of trepidation - though it wasn’t as if Alfie was usually one to waver about in these matters, or hesitate in any way once he had his mind set on something. Someone.

He scissored them inside, working him open while the man whimpered, open mouthed, still staring at himself in the mirror per Alfie’s request. And as he saw his jaw fall open and eyes glaze over, he realised how wanton he actually looked while he was getting fucked, and why Alfie enjoyed watching at his face every time he’d thrust in and out of him with a relentless rhythm. The man’s fingertips reached his sweet spot and began to rub, making his grip on the sink tighten; his lids flutter close until they were screwed shut; his back push against Alfie’s chest as he wailed,

“ _God!_ ” In an impromptu cry of speech. Alfie chuckled beside his neck,

“Well, I can’t quite claim to be but,” He pushed his digits deeper and hooked them inside, “Whatever gets you off, Treacle.”

Tommy thought the bastard’s smirk was fucking audible. He whined again and pushed back, hissing sharply once Alfie withdrew his fingers, pulling down the underwear while he was at it to expose him fully. He hadn’t even realised Alfie had gotten his cock out through the fly of his trousers either, making it a pleasant shock when he thrusted himself inside with a single push. They released a sigh in unison, and Tommy re-opened his eyes to look at him; his face buried into his neck, his hand snaking down to hold his shoulder, thumb stroking the soft skin. As one of his own hands slipped away from its hold on the sink to touch his own dick, Alfie pushed it away gently, using his other to give him a reach around once more and say, “Need a hand there, Tommy?” He laughed at his own joke again, carefully passing his thumb across his slit with precision, relishing in the brilliant whine Tommy expelled. The man pushed himself back onto Alfie’s length and implored,

“Just fucking start.” His teeth were gritted, and he was practically whimpering with frustration. Alfie pressed his fingers harder into the man’s shoulder and jerked him closer, beginning his rhythmic drives with fervour, favouring calculated thrusts rather than the impetuous speed Tommy usually craved. He glanced to the watch. Five minutes. They’d have time to spare at this rate.

Staring those beautiful eyes in the reflection, Alfie grunted and hit the man’s prostate, hearing him wail as he leaned his weight against the sink for support. He met Alfie’s gaze, and those calloused fingers pressed in harder to his collar bone, ruthlessly gripping onto him with all his strength. He’d have bruises later on. 

“Alfie!” He panted, his cock leaking with pre-ejaculate and running onto the man’s fingers as he kept up his strokes. 

“Yes, my darlin’?” The man managed to laugh through his grunts; slicking Tommy’s pre-come all over his length.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“That’s what I’m tryin’ to do, Sweetie, you just focus on yourself now,” He squeezed Tommy’s tip with his tight palm in his next stroke, making his wail out even louder than before; those sweet, high pitches tones driving Alfie closer and closer, “Fuck, Tommy, if you keep that up I’m gonna finish!” He groaned with a certain assertiveness, which Tommy interpreted as an invitation to continue, smirking and then persisting with noises that were downright pornographic, right beside Alfie’s ear. He opened his eyes again to look at himself; his body jerking with each pull of Alfie’s hand on his shoulder and thrust of his hips, his head rocking back and forth while Alfie’s mouth latched back onto his neck, moaning deeply against it, hand still working up and down with speed. 

“Do it then…” Tommy breathed out, watching intently with a tight grip on the sink for Alfie to respond, and his breath hitched once Alfie’s lips detached from his skin, saying in a whisper beside his ear,

“You first, Treacle.” And Tommy’s eyes slid back onto his own, watching himself though his eyelashes as he bit his own lip, his cock throbbing in Alfie’s palm and about to reach his limit. It was like an eruption in his loins as he came in the man’s fist, hot and passionate, a boisterous wail to accompany the release and a wicked grin on Alfie’s lips to match it. He hadn’t quite realised the beauty of his face as he finished, and he took no shame in admitting it; his teeth a flash of pearls as his mouth opened wide, his blue eyes glazed with his dark pupils dilated wide. With a string of blasphemes leaving his mouth, his body shook in Alfie’s arms, and he inhaled sharply to chase his lost breath, eyes drifting down to where his spoils coated the mirror. “Fuck me…” Was all Alfie could say as he watched it all happen, pulling himself out quickly to finish on Tommy’s back; just the sight of it being enough to get him off.

Without time to have an afterglow of any kind, Alfie zipped himself back into his trousers and wiped down the other man’s back with a towel. One last quick look at the watch; two minutes to spare.

“Fucking hell, Alfie…” Tommy breathed out, still leaning against the sink, holding it with an iron grip that turned his knuckles white.

“Worth it though, wasn’t it?” The man said, reaching for Tommy’s suit, passing it to him to quickly pull onto his body. He pulled up his underwear and took the suit, smiling without saying a word. The other man looked at him again with a joyous glint in his eyes and grinned, “At least your hair’s still fine, eh Tom?” There was a car horn’s beep from outside and both of their heads turned to the stairs, then to each other. Tommy pulled the shirt onto his torso with his tongue in his cheek,

“He’s a fucking minute early,” He laughed, “And yeah, it fucking was worth it...”

“Not like you to criticise someone’s earliness, now is it?” Alfie responded, choosing to ignore the praise. His coy glare shamelessly followed Tommy’s movements as he dressed himself, still a panting mess.

“Point taken, Alfie.” He chuckled, fastening up the last of his buttons and joining the clasp on his watch around his wrist.

“I’ll meet you in the car, yeah?” Alfie offered, finally tearing his eyes way from the man’s body and leaving the en-suite once Tommy affirmed him with a nod.

He looked at himself in the stained mirror; straightened his jacket; sighed, then followed him down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this one, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
